nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Flash Cat
- Steer Left - Turn Right - Jump - Brake - Use Ability |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Artwork' Simon Hunter Programming Carl Trelfa Music Dave Cowen |special= |music='Track 1': Track 2: }} Flash Cat, also written as Flashcat, is a racing game released on January 21, 2009. The player controls a cat riding on a caterpillar vehicle through eighteen different courses. The game is currently the only Nitrome game to feature a kind of pseudo-3D. ---- Controls Left/right - Steer Up - Jump Down - Brake Space bar - Use special abilities Levels Flash Cat has 18 levels. In each level of Flash Cat, the player is racing down a track. The player has to try to stay on the track, as well as maintain an increasing speed. Hitting Hazards or Enemies will immediately cause a stop in there speed, and a loss of health. Speed is very important, as without an increasing or high speed, going over some jumps will cause the player to miss the track and fall off the stage. Power Ups can be obtained to aid the player in levels, and often have to be obtained to progress through the level. Level 1 Interactive objects These are the interactive objects of Flashcat. * Turbo Pads - Gives the caterpillar an extra boost in speed. * Boost Pads - Shoots the Cat up Pick Ups Pickups come in the form of tokens on the track, which the player can obtain by having the cat run over them. * Point Tokens - Give the player extra points. * Mega Bounce - Allows the caterpillar to bounce three times while on the course. * Invincibility - The cat will not be affected by any enemies or hazards when this pickup is used. * Bug Bullets - Provides bullets that the cat can fire to defend himself from enemies. * Turbo - The Cat is given a large boost in speed * Shockwave - A bump is created to wipe out all enemies in current view of the player Hazards * Spiked Walls - Short obstacles with spikes that the caterpillar can jump over. * Cracked Walls - Like walls, they block the cat's path, but will hurt him on contact. * Walls - Blocks the path of the Cat on the course * Lasers - A Beam of energy that the player has to jump over * Fans - Pipes which blow gusts of air that can blow the player off the track Enemies These are the enemies in Flash Cat. *'Aliens' - Enemies that block the track *'Squids' - Enemies who repeatedly fire bullets on sight *'Robots' - Cannon like enemies that fire bullets Scoring The player gains a score based on their time, and the score gained by Tokens. These two scores are added together for the total score. Nitrome Touchy version The Nitrome Touchy will be compatible with Flash Cat. The controller will behave like a steering wheel, displaying a control panel from the cat's perspectiveNitrome Touchy site: Games as updated on October 19, 2012. Possible ripoff The game Snail Mail, released exclusively for the Wii on the Wii Shop Channel, contains several similarities with Flash Cat. The player plays as a Snail racing down track, similarly to Flash Cat. The track, as well as some graphics, are very similar to Flash Cat's. Apparently, the Green Aliens that appear as the first enemies in Flash Cat also appear in Snail MailNitrome Universe - Cameos: → Cameos of Nitrome in non Nitrome games → Snail Mail: In the Wii Exclusive game Snail Mail, the green enemies in the game are identical to the Green Enemies of Flash Cat. This is likely homage to that the gameplay of the game is very similar to Flash Cat.. This is probably a reference to the similarity in gameplay Snail Mail has with Flash Cat. Trivia * If the player goes to far to the right while in the air, they will bend the graphics, making them look like buildings. This is best done on level 14. * Power Ups are given different names throughout the game. An example is Mega Bounce being called Spring and Bounce in the description before the level. * Flash Cat has several similarities to Fat Cat. Both of them star a Cat and an animal, and have similar sound effects. The groans of pain of the Flash Cat are the same as the ones of the Cat in Fat Cat, the sound of the Flash Cat obtaining a Token is the same as the Cat in Fat Cat eating food. * Mat revealed during a Flash Gaming Summit that Flash Cat is not really 3D, the game is really only 2D sprites on a 3D plane.Nitrome Dev Chat Incrue: What are your opinion about 3d in flash?Because you’ve made flash cat, and no more 3d after it Mat Annal: FlashCat isn’t actually real 3d it is just lots of scaled sprites on a 3d plane. References Category:Flashcat Category:Main games Category:Games Category:Racing games